


Get busy

by Leukonoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, porno bez fabuły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Trzy stopnie wyżej stał szczupły, wysoki rudzielec, jednak to nie miało takiego znaczenia. Chodziło o spojrzenie orzechowych oczu − drugiego samca alfa, któremu ktoś wszedł w drogę. Teraz rudzielec patrzył na niego z góry − wkurwiający układ − z wyzwaniem − nie było nic bardziej podniecającego jak wyzwanie. Ale Grimmjow już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak zamienia to wyzwanie w błaganie i jak totalnie zmienia się perspektywa, w jakiej będą na siebie patrzeć.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Get busy

**Author's Note:**

> Czy ktoś kojarzy teledysk do piosenki "Get busy" Seana Paula? Czy to taki staroć, że już nikt o nim nie pamięta? Tak czy siak jak zwykle niczego nie żałuję i życzę smacznego.

Grimmjow trzasnął drzwiami samochodu i od razu postawił kołnierz podbitej niebieskim futrem kurtki, osłaniając się od pizgajacego zła.  
− Ej! Delikatnie − zawołał Nnoitra wysiadając po stronie kierowcy i pogładził karoserie Tesli.  
− Serio cykasz się o ten samochód bardziej niż o własną dupę − fuknął Grimmjow. − chociaż z drugiej strony jak twój stary się dowie, że ja wziąłeś, to z twojej dupy niewiele zostanie.  
− Przynajmniej jakiś samochód mam − odwarknął Nnoitra.  
Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami.  
− Te seksownie nogi zostały wyrzeźbione kilometrami przemierzonymi na rowerze, a nie tak jak Twoje patyczaki. Jeszcze trochę i jakiś azjata pomyli je z pałeczkami i będzie chciał nimi sushi wpierdalać.  
− A odpieprz się − warknął Nnoitra. − Pierdolone burżuje − dodał, przyglądając się domowi przed którym stali.  
Ich samochód był jednym z kilkunastu zaparkowanych na podjeździe a jeszcze było miejsce. Na pierwszy rzut oka rezydencja − inaczej tego nie można by nazwać − wydawała się spokojna. Owszem paliły się światła, a w oknach dało się dojrzeć cienie kręcących się po domu osób, ale poza tym nie było jak się domyślić, że w środku właśnie ma miejsce najbardziej epicka studencka impreza.  
− Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób − powiedział Grimmjow, uśmiechając się szeroko − jak miło będzie roznieść tę budę w drobny mak. − Klepnął Nnoitrę w plecy. − Poza tym będziesz pił na ich koszt. Czego chcesz więcej?  
Weszli do środka i w pierwszej chwili zwątpili, czy trafili do odpowiedniego domu, bo jedyne co było słychać to rozmowy na kulturalnym poziomie głośności i muzykę, która brzmiała jak “lofi hip hop radio - beats to relax/study to” − nie do końca tego się spodziewali.  
− Co jest ku… − zaczął Nnoitra i wyglądał, jakby chciał się wycofać na z góry upatrzone pozycje, ale w tym momencie w wejściu na przedsionek pojawiła się Orihime.  
Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się. Chłopaki gotowali się na przyjęcie na ryje dużej dawki czystej dobroci i światła.  
− Grimmjow, Nnoitra! − ucieszyła się i nawet klasnęła w dłonie. − Jak dobrze, że dotarliście! − Zawstydziła się nieco i zerknęła za ich plecy, jakby oczekiwała, że ktoś jeszcze się pojawi. − A czy… − zaczęła.  
− Na co ty, kobieto, liczyłaś? − zgasił ją Grimmjow. − Może jest już noc, więc w sam raz, żeby nietoperze wyleciały z jaskiń, ale wątpliwe, by miały ochotę przylatywać w miejsce takie, jak to. − Orihime spojrzała na niego nieco zmieszana. Zrobił facepalma. − Nie, Uluquiorra nie przyjdzie − wyjaśnił.  
Dziewczyna oklapła wyraźnie zawiedziona, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się ponownie,  
− Ale dobrze, że chociaż wy jesteście − powiedziała. − Kuchnia jest na samym końcu po lewej, a jak chcecie tańczyć, to można zejść do piwnicy schodami na prawo. Bawcie się dobrze. − Pomachała i zniknęła w czeluściach rezydencji.  
− Kurwa jesteś dla niej miły jak pieprzone kocie − stwierdził Nnoitra ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
Grimmjow tylko jęknął przeciągle, wyrzucając ramiona w powietrze.  
− Kurwa wiem! Próbowałem być dla niej ostatnim chujkiem i jedyne, co dostałem w zamian, to zaproszenie na tę imprezę. − Zrzucił kurtkę i wrzucił ją szafy na stertę innych. − She’s fucking gender-bender Jesus. Nie wygrasz z nią, zabije cię miłością.  
− Neee, pierdolisz. Ulquiorra jakoś nie ma takiego problemu.  
− O nie, Ulquiorra przegrał już dawno i dlatego go tutaj nie ma, nie chciał żebyśmy widzieli jego żałosny koniec.  
Minęli salon − pewnie nie jedyny − w którym studenci prawa pili wino z kieliszków, zajadali się chipsami z jarmużu i rozmawiali o zajęciach z pilatesu. Nnoitra o mały włos nie zwymiotował, Grimmjow przyspieszył kroku − trzeba było się napić.  
Dotarli do kuchni, po drodze mijając jeszcze jeden salon, gdzie urządzone było karaoke, ale impreza jeszcze się na tyle nie rozkręciła, żeby ktoś próbował swoich sił. W kuchni przywitała ich gospodyni − niecałe metr pięćdziesiąt czystem suki pod płaszczykiem dobrego wychowania − Rukia Kuchiki.  
− No, no, no − przywitała się, widząc Grimmjowa. Stanęła przed nim na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i z ramionami skrzyżowanymi pod, haha, biustem. − Czy to nie sama gwiazda Hueco Mundo, pan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Orihime wspominała, że cię zaprosiła, ale przyznam szczerze nie wierzyłam, że odważysz się przyjść.  
Grimmjow popatrzył na nią z góry z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.  
− Ktoś musiał przyjść i pokazać wam, sztywniaki z Seireitei, jak się powinno bawić. Dziwne, że nie zastałem tutaj dziadków grających w brydża przy herbatce..  
− Ha ha ha humor na miarę twoich możliwości − stwierdziła Rukia,kręcąc głową z rozczarowaniem. Zaraz jednak popatrzyła na niego poważnie. − Cały parter i piwnica jest do dyspozycji, ale jak któryś mi wejdzie na piętro, to głowę z dupy i nogi z szyi powyrywam i nakarmię nimi Senbonzakurę i Shirayuki. − Wskazała kciukiem za plecy, gdzie po drugiej stronie okien wychodzących na taras stały dwa włochate brytany z wywieszonymi jęzorami i patrzyły głodnym wzrokiem − prawdopodobnie na stół z przekąskami, ale i tak robiło wrażenie. − Więc jak chcesz coś przeruchać, to nie tutaj.  
Uśmiech Grimmjowa tylko się poszerzył.  
− Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak wyzwanie.  
− Dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegasz? − odezwał się Nnoitra zranionym tonem.  
Oboje spojrzeli na niego, jakby dopiero teraz przypomnieli sobie o jego istnieniu. I wzrok obojga mówił: “srsly, dude?”.  
− A pieprzcie się − mruknął Nnoitra i poszedł sprawdzić zawartość lodówki.  
Przyszli kolejni goście, których Rukia przywitała już uprzejmie i ze słodkim uśmiechem. Zanim wyszła z kuchni, spojrzała jeszcze na Grimmjowa lodowato i wykonała gest: “I’m watching you”.  
Nnoitra w międzyczasie zdobył kieliszki, wódkę i zapitkę.  
− Przy tej całej pieprzonej burżujskości dziwne, że nie wynajęła barmana − stwierdził Nnoitra, napełniając kieliszki. − Takiego w kamizelce i pod muszką i z wąsem.  
Grimmjow popatrzył na kumpla nieco zagubiony.  
− Hola, aż tak dobrze się nie znamy, żebyś mi się zwierzał ze swoich seksualnych fantazji!  
− Pierdol się − warknął Nnoitra.  
− Ach ta twoja cięta riposta − powiedział Grimmjow z uśmiechem, podnosząc kieliszek. − No to pierwszy za ojczyznę.  
− Niech jej ziemia lekką będzie − dołączył Nnoitra.  
Wypili, a potem jeszcze dwa kolejne. Jeżeli Nnoitra był w czymś dobry, to w piciu. Jego technika “trzy szybkie i stopuj” sprawdzała się znakomicie − zanim dotrzesz na parkiet będziesz już dobrze zmiękczony, ale jeszcze nie zachowujący się jak ostatni idiota. Opróżnili kubki z zapitką i skierowali się w stronę drzwi do piwnicy. Już jak skręcili w korytarz, gdzie miało być zejście, coś się delikatnie zmieniło − nie było aż tak bardzo słychać tej mdłej do porzygu muzyki puszczanej w prawniczym salonie, ale nie było też słychać żadnej innej. Za to dało się wyczuć jak podłoga drży od basów, które od razu rozgrzały krew, obudziły mrowienie w palcach. Grimmjow otworzył drzwi na oścież uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, czując niemal namacalną falę dźwięku, która zaraz w niego uderzyła. Wchodził jak do siebie. Zatrzymali się w połowie schodów, żeby zlustrować piwnicę z góry. Rozświetlały ją wielobarwne neony, więc wszystko wyglądało eksatyczno-narkotycznie. Cały ten pachnący alkoholem i potem tłum poruszający się w rytmie mocnej elektrycznej muzyki − jednak plotki o tym, że Hisagi Shuuhei jest zajebistym DJ’em nie były przesadzone. Grimmjow aż zadrżał od dzikiej ekscytacji, na myśl o wejściu w to rozgrzane, roztańczone stado. Obrzucił je jeszcze wzrokiem, z nadzieją, że być może znajdzie w nim swoją ofiarę na wieczór − nikt nie zwrócił jego uwagi, ale nic nie szkodzi, noc była jeszcze młoda.  
Nnoitra trącił go w ramię i wskazał brodą odrobinę wolnej przestrzeni, na środku której tańczyły cztery dobrze znane im dziewczyny − Tier, Paci, Mila Rose i Sung-Sun − robiące u nich w budzie za cheerleaderki. Właśnie wykonywały jakiś wspólny układ.  
− Zawsze się zastanawiałem, czy orgazm też mają synchroniczny − powiedział Nnoitra, uśmiechając się przy tym jak ostatni creep/  
Grimmjow zaśmiał się i klepnął kumpla pocieszająco po ramieniu.  
− Jakbyś miał, kurwa, kiedykolwiek mieć okazję, żeby się przekonać − rzucił.  
Nie czekał na kolejną cięta ripostę Nnoitry, zszedł i zanurzył się drżące morze gorących ciał i ochoczo dał mu się porwać. Bardzo szybko przytulił się w tańcu do biuściastej blodnynki, a ona nie miała nic przeciwko. Czuł jak wypity alkohol w idealnym momencie dotarł mózgu − rozmiękczył ruchy, rozmył kontury − dzięki czemu mocny remix “S&M” Rihanny wszedł ostro.

"Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it"

Gdy jechał na tę imprezę, nie myślał o niej jeszcze w kontekście upolowania sobie kogoś na dzisiaj, ale teraz już wiedział, że inaczej ten wieczór nie będzie mógł się inaczej skończyć. Piosenki się zmieniały, a on zmieniał partnerki i partnerów w tańcu, ale jeszcze nie znalazł nikogo wystarczająco interesującego − bo wbrew temu, co wielu o nim myślało, szanował się i z byle kim się nie ruchał.  
Przy kolejnej zmianie towarzystwa ponad tłumem zobaczył Nnoitrę, który gestem zapraszał go na kolejne kielonki − w dobrym momencie, bo Grimmjow już czuł, że wypocił poprzednią porcję alkoholu.  
Gdy przedzierał się przez tłum w stronę schodów towarzyszyły mu słowa kolejnej piosenki. Nnoitra na niego nie czekał, ruszył już na górę, mijając się z kimś po drodze.

'You're such a dirty whore  
You're such a fucking slut"

Grimmjow postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu, podniósł wzrok i już wiedział, co będzie dzisiaj ruchał.

"You are my fuck toy  
You are a fucking toy  
You get what you deserve"

Trzy stopnie wyżej stał szczupły, wysoki rudzielec, jednak to nie miało takiego znaczenia. Chodziło o spojrzenie orzechowych oczu − drugiego samca alfa, któremu ktoś wszedł w drogę. Teraz rudzielec patrzył na niego z góry − wkurwiający układ − z wyzwaniem − nie było nic bardziej podniecającego jak wyzwanie. Ale Grimmjow już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak zamienia to wyzwanie w błaganie i jak totalnie zmienia się perspektywa, w jakiej będą na siebie patrzeć.

"It's fucking beautiful  
You get what you deserve"

Obaj ruszyli jednocześnie i bardzo niechętnie oddali tylko tyle pola, ile było konieczne, by na siebie nie wpaść, otarli się ramionami − Grimmjow wyłapał zapach perfum. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
− Już mi nie uciekniesz − mruknął do siebie.  
Wbiegł na górę, by jak najszybciej uzupełnić płyny i wrócić na dół zanim jego ofiara wymyśli sobie, by zająć się kimś innym.  
W kuchni zastał Nnoitrę, który właśnie bardzo starał się nie umrzeć od dobroci wylewanej na niego przez Orihime. Grimmjow skorzystał z okazji i objął dziewczynę ramieniem, pochylając się konfidencjonalnie.  
− Ojej. − Orihime podskoczyła zaskoczona i zachichotała spłoniona. Chyba sama miała już coś wypite. − Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Grimmjow.  
− Wiem, wiem, tak już działam na kobiety i na mężczyzn w sumie również. − Nnoitra w tym momencie przewrócił oczami. − A skoro już o mężczyznach mowa. Do piwnicy przed chwileczką weszło takie jedno rude gorące, chociaż wyglądające na odrobinę skwaszone ciacho.  
− Skwaszone ciacho… To chyba niezdrowe.  
Grimmjow obdarzył najpierw dziewczynę spojrzeniem pełnym politowania − może i gender bender Jesus, ale o niezbyt dużym rozumku − a potem spojrzał na nią tak samo jak rudzielec na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
− Coś takiego tylko rude.  
Orihime się rozpromieniła  
− Och myślisz o Kurosakim! Prawda, że ten jego mars jest seksowny − stwierdziła, ale zaraz chyba się zorientowała, że użyła słowa “seks”, więc cała się zaczerwieniła i schowała twarz w dłoniach. − Wcale, ale to wcale nie mam ochoty za każdym razem jak go widzę wymasować mu tej zmarszczki.  
Grimmjow wymienił spojrzenia z Nnoitrą skonfundowani. Nnoitra przelał nawet ostatniego kieliszka.  
− Kobieto − stwierdził Nnoitra z zaskakującą troską − nie pij więcej.  
− Jak to się stało, że nigdy wcześniej tego całego Kurosakiego nie widziałem, hę? − dopytał Grimmjow, sięgając po pierwszy kielonek i popitkę.  
− To mój znajomy z wymiany − odezwała się Rukia.  
Grimmjow odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem.  
− Och przywiozłaś go sobie jak tajską prostytutkę z tego całego Orgazmusa?  
Rukia spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
− Trzymaj się od Ichigo z daleka.  
Grimmjow wypił swojego kielonka i pochylił się.  
− Bo co? Rzucisz moje jaja na pożarcie swoim pieskom? − Wskazał od niechcenia wyjście na taras, brytany dalej śliniły się do szyby. − Ten cały Ichigo wydał mi się wystarczająco dorosły, żeby nie trzeba było pilnować jego tyłka. − Przy ostatnim uśmiechnął się bardzo sugestywnie.  
Rukia wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.  
− Żadnego ruchania w pokojach na piętrze − stwierdziła tylko i obróciła się na pięcie, − Zostaw ich Orihime, bo jeszcze się czymś zarazisz.  
Orihime uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i pobiegła za gospodynią. Chłopaki tylko wzruszyli ramionami, opłukali gardła i Grimmjow ruszył z powrotem w stronę piwnicy, a Nnoitra zboczył w stronę pokoju z karaoke − Grimmjow już współczuł wszystkich, którzy nie mieli porządnie wypite.  
Drugie zanurzenie w roztańczony tłum na dole było jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Nie tylko on poprawił udział alkoholu we krwi i już chyba ostatnie zahamowania puściły u wszystkich. Ktoś po drodze klepnął go w tyłek, ktoś podrapał po plecach − “śmiało, wielbcie mnie” − ale nie zatrzymywał się nigdzie nie dłużej. Po chwili jednak zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo piwnica nie była na tyle duża, a on nigdzie nie był w stanie namierzyć swojego rudzielca. I w momencie, gdy stracił nadzieję i już zaczął się obawiać, że ten cały Kurosaki sobie polazł − “jak mógł, dupek?” − poczuł perfumy i ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Obrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie brązowych oczu spod zmarszczonych rudych brwi.  
− Wyglądasz, jakbyś kogoś szukał − odezwał się Ichigo.  
− A już myślałem, że się wystraszyłeś i zwiałeś − odpowiedział Grimmjow szczerząc się, jak głupi.  
Ichigo prychnął.  
− Masz o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie.  
− Och nie, moje mniemanie o sobie jest w sam raz, to ty jeszcze nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny − zripostował Grimmjow, pochylając się do Ichigo, tak, że ich nosy niemal się dotykały.  
Ten nawet nie drgnął i wciąż patrzył na Grimmjowa spode łba.  
− Gadać to potrafisz, a coś oprócz tego? − rzucił i wycofał się w tańczący tłum.  
Grimmjow aż cały zadrżał i ruszył za Ichigo, gdy go dopadł, ten już świetnie się bawił − Grimmjow już mu pokaże, że bez niego to nie jest prawdziwa zabawa.  
Lasery błyskały, muzyka razem z gorącym, gęstym powietrzem dostawała się do płuc, krwi i mózgu − przejmowała władzę nad ciałem, rozluźniała biodra, pozwalała wyrwać się z ostatnich, głupich ograniczeń przyzwoitości.  
Przez pierwsze dwie piosenki tańczyli blisko siebie, ale trochę każdy sobie. Grimmjow nie spuszczał głodnego wzroku z Ichigo − z apetytem rosnącym w miarę jedzenia − więc widział, że ten co i rusz rzuca w jego stronę zaintrygowane spojrzenia − cóż można było powiedzieć, hiszpańska krew matki Grimmjowa doskonale wiedziała, co robić z biodrami w tańcu i jeszcze nie urodził się taki, który by się temu oparł. I dopiero w tańcu zniknął ten mars spomiędzy rudych brwi − i teraz dopiero chłopak wyglądał sexy as fuck.  
W końcu przy trzeciej piosence − powitajmy panie z Pussycat Dolls − dookoła zrobiło się tak gęsto, że nawet gdyby chcieli nie obroniliby się przed ocieraniem się o siebie co rusz − nie mieli zamiaru się bronić.

"I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I want and  
What I want to do is spring this on you"

Teraz Grimmjow miał jeszcze raz okazję zaciągnąć się zapachem Ichigo − perfumy niemalże wywietrzały, zamiast tego był jego naturalny testosteronowy, który sprawił, że Grimmjowowi zakręciło się w głowie.

"Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do?"

Wciąż wymieniane między nimi dotknięcia były w większości przypadkowe, ale każdy dodawał niewielki ładunek napięcia − ramię do ramienia, połaskotanie włosków, udo do uda, otarcie ramionami. Teraz tańczyli już tylko twarzami do siebie i obaj lustrowali się bez skrępowania − w kącikach ust obu czający się zadowolony uśmieszek,  
A potem klimat zmienił się o 180 stopni i z lekkiej klubowej nuty przeskoczył do mrocznego techno − sam beat bez słów − lasery zgasły poza jednym − czerwonym, błyskającym w rytmie przyspieszonego bicia serca. I w tych pulsującym półmroku z opadającym nisko basem po raz pierwszy dotknęli się z pełną premedytacją − Ichigo chwycił kark Grimmjowa, a tamten objął go w pasie, przyciągając blisko do siebie. Nogi splecione, krocza ocierające się o uda. Ekstatyczna czerwień odbijającą się oczach. Oddechy − chłodne przy tej temperaturze powietrza − łaskoczące skórę szyi, mieszające się ze sobą, gdy usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie.  
Bas narastał gdzieś w tle i gdy w końcu opadł na nich jak fala tsunami, rzucili się na siebie − wargi zachłannie przyciśnięte do siebie, mokre języki splecione. Sam dotyk w końcu wyzwolił zbierające się napięci, posłał dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupów prosto do lędźwi, które jeszcze chętniej otarły się o siebie − obiecując coś jeszcze lepszego. Ale sam pocałunek nie wystarczył − co najwyżej podziałał jak aperitif, po którym ma się tylko wyżłopać całą butelkę na raz.  
Ichigo odsunął się pierwszy z miną jakby do niczego nie doszło i znowu zniknął w tłumie, kierując się w stronę schodów. Grimmjow ruszył za nim − mało brakowało by pognał z wywieszonym jęzorem − pokazując dobitnie, że wbrew swojemu mniemaniu, to on został upolowany.  
Wyjście z półmroku i duchoty piwnicy do normalnego świata była niemalże bolesna. Grimmjow skołowany rozejrzał się, szukając Ichigo. Dojrzał go przy załomie korytarza prowadzącego w dalszą część domu − z dala od loli hip-hopu i ochrypłego śpiewu Nnoitry − podążył bardzo chętnie. Ichigo pozwolił się jeszcze raz dopaść, przygnieść do ściany, pocałować. ale zaraz znowu się wywinął i ruszył w stronę…. schodów na piętro. Grimmjow się zawahał − był w stanie uwierzyć, że konsekwencje złamania zasady mogą być dotkliwe.  
− Czy… − zaczął.  
Ichigo spojrzał na niego stojąc już na trzecim stopniu. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.  
− Och nie pomyślałbym, że się boisz − stwierdził z oczywistą kpiną.  
Grimmjow zacisnął zęby i ruszył bez dalszego wahania  
− Pożałujesz jeszcze tych słów − warknął, mijając Ichigo.  
− Obiecanki, cacanki − szepnął Ichigo za nim.  
Grimmjow dotarł na piętro pierwszy, ale pojęcia nie miał co dalej z tym fantem zrobić. Ichigo pociągnął go w bok do pierwszego pomieszczenia po lewej, które okazało się… łazienką. Nie włączyli żadnego światła, więc mrok rozpraszało jedynie to wpadające przez wąskie okienko na końcu − delikatnie otwarte, więc wpuszczające do środka chłodne powietrze.  
− Rukia nie życzy sobie, żeby ktoś ruchał się na jej albo Byakuyi łóżku, w łazience łóżek nie ma − wyjaśnił Ichigo ze wzruszeniem ramion, zamykając drzwi. Przekręcił zamek.  
Odwrócił się w stronę Grimmjowa i po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się szeroko, drapieżnie.  
− Wow, czy Rukia wie, że taka z ciebie bestia na ruchanie? − zażartował Grimmjow.  
− Znowu, więcej gadasz niż robisz − stwierdził oschle Ichigo. − A miałeś mi pokazać, jakie to mylne zdanie mam o tobie.  
Grimmjow nie miał ochoty na słuchanie kolejnych kpin, chwycił Ichigo za przód koszulki, przyciągnął do siebie, by zaraz pchnąć go na zimną ścianę. Wykonał gest jakby chciał wpić się w usta Ichigo, ale zatrzymał się centymetry od nich i z satysfakcją patrzył, jak ten przymyka oczy i czeka na pieszczotę, by zaraz warknąć i samemu zamknąć dzielącą ich przestrzeń − usta i ciała. Ten pocałunek był już wolniejszy, ale głębszy. Z torsami i biodrami przyklejonymi do siebie, ocierającymi się o siebie w rytmie splatających się języków. Dłonie błądziły po skórze, na której gwałtownie wystygł pot i była teraz jeszcze chłodniejsza − każda chwila pocałunku i pieszczot rozgrzewała ją na nowo. Ichigo włożył dłonie w tylne kieszenie Grimmjowa, wbił palce w pośladki i docisnął jego biodra do swoich − w końcu mogli poczuć, pomimo warstw ubrań, swoje erekcje.  
− Mmm, − zamruczał Grimmjow i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. − Komuś się podoba, to co się dzieje.  
Ichigo tylko przewrócił oczami.  
− Za dużo gadasz − mruknął Ichigo. − Ale jak mówią, chcesz, żeby coś było zrobione dobrze, zrób to sam.  
Pchnął Grimmjowa tak, że ten uderzył tyłkiem o blat ze zlewem i kosmetykami. Ichigo zaraz był przy nim z kolejnym pocałunkiem, który zamienił się w przygryzanie wargi, a potem ucha. Lubieżny dźwięk mokrego języka zagłuszył stuknięcie przesuwanych po blacie buteleczek. W międzyczasie Grimmjow nie tracił czasu i odpinał ich paski i rozporki. Już otarcie się członków okrytych tylko cienką warstwą bokserek było elektryzujące. A gdy Grimmjow ściągnął i je − wystawiając ich obu na zimne powietrze − i chwycił twarde wilgotne od prejakulatu penisy razem w pewny uścisk, Ichigo musiał przestać robić cokolwiek, mógł tylko oprzeć głowę na ramieniu Grimmjowa i wciągać zachłannie powietrze.  
− Heh mówiłem… − zaczął Grimmjow, ale Ichigo zaraz zakrył mu usta dłonią.  
− Milcz − rozkazał i zastąpił dłoń ustami. − Jedno słowo i przestanę.  
Tym razem jednak kolejne pocałunki zaczęły przesuwać się coraz niżej − na linię szczęki, szyję, nieosłonięty koszulką obojczyk… główkę drgającego z ekscytacji penisa. Ten ostatni szybko zamienił się w pełnoprawne obciąganie − miękkie, ciasno zaciśnięte wargi przesuwały się z lubieżną powolnością wzdłuż całej długości gorącego członka.  
Grimmjow z lubością i ulgą przyjął pieszczotę − westchnął przeciągle i na chwilę odchylił głowę, wplótł dłoń w rude kędziory. Spojrzał w dół, by napotkąć spojrzenie brązowych oczu tuż ponad zamkniętymi na jego penisie ustami i już chciał rzucić kolejny zjadliwy komentarz, otworzył nawet usta, ale w tym momencie Ichigo się zatrzymał i nawet delikatnie go przygryzł, więc jakkolwiek dużo by go to nie kosztowało, ugryzł się w język − bo za żadne skarby nie chciał, by Ichigo przerywał. Ale zamiast tego chwycił go za tył głowy i nacisnął, sprawiając, że penis znalazł się głęboko w gardle − przytrzymał go na sekundkę może dwie, na tyle by usłyszeć te cudowne odgłosy dławienia − od tego cudownego uczucia, bycia tak głęboko, że bardziej się nie da, oczy Grimmjowa wywróciły się w tył głowy. Uwolniony Ichigo spojrzał na niego morderczo, po czym już z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli − jakby podejmował wyzwanie − zaczął go brać tak głęboko, że nosem zahaczał o włosy łonowe.  
− O kurwa − zdołał mruknąć Grimmjow i musiał przytrzymać się blatu, bo nogi nagle odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i tylko poczuł, jak pieszczące go wargi − na tyle na ile miały możliwość − rozciągają się w uśmiechu.  
Grimmjow był w siódmym niebie. Wiedział, że wybrał dobrze, jak tylko jego spojrzenie spotkało się z Ichigo, ale nie myślał, że dostanie tyle dobra w jednej paczce. Zbyt zajęty własną przyjemnością, nie usłyszał i totalnie nie zwrócił uwagi, że Ichigo wytrzasnął buteleczkę oliwki, którą teraz otworzył i wylał na palce. Jednak w jednej chwili wrócił z krainy wiecznej ekstazy, gdy poczuł nawilżone palce przy swoim tyłku.  
− Wow! − zawołał zaskoczony, chwyciwszy Ichigo z włosy, odsunął go od siebie, czego zaraz pożałował, gdy jego mokry członek w jednej chwili znalazł się na zimnym powietrzu. I nie przeszkodziło to dłoniom wciąż krążyć niebezpiecznie blisko jego tyłka. − Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem − wyjaśnił, chociaż czuł, że na policzki występuję mu rumieniec zażenowania.  
− Ty naprawdę masz o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie − mruknął Ichigo zupełnie nieskrępowany.  
Podniósł się i obrócił Grimmjowa przytulając się do jego pleców − teraz obaj stali twarzą do lustra. Grimmjow czuł przesuwającego się między pośladkami kutasa, który zaraz wsunął mu się między nogi, trącił jądra. Ichigo delikatnie, obiecująco kołysał biodrami.  
− I co teraz? − zapytał, patrząc odbiciu Grimmjowa prosto w oczy, nie przestając się ruszać. Chociaż jego spojrzenie, co i rusz uciekało w dół.  
I to właśnie to głodne spojrzenie − zdradzające o wiele większą ekscytację niż mina − którym Ichigo popatrywał na swojego fiuta znikającego między nogami Grimmjowa było tym, co go przekonało. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zacisnął nogi, napiął mięśnie i w tym momencie to Ichigo zamruczał od nagłej ciasnoty. Rumieniec rozlał mu się po policzkach − widoczny dzięki samochodowych reflektorom, które przesunęły się po oknie.  
− Mówiłem moje mniemanie o sobie jest w sam raz, to ty musisz zmienić zdanie − wymruczał niskim głosem, który doskonale wiedział, był czysto orgazmiczny. Poruszył sensualnie biodrami. − A tymczasem pokaż na co się stać, Truskaweczko.  
Nie musiał długo czekać − dłoń zacisnęła się na jego członku a tłuste od oliwki palce pomasowały ciasne wejście. Gdy pierwszy palec wsunął się do środka, Grimmjow już z pełnym zdecydowaniem stwierdził, że taki podział obowiązków był dobrym pomysłem − coś czuł, że czeka go iście królewska obsługa, a nie było nic lepszego niż bycie rozpieszczanym. Pomiędzy pomrukami witającymi palce, które rozkosznie powoli go rozciągały, mógł podziwiać skupioną na zadaniu minę Ichigo w lustrze − trochę zabawny był czubek języka widoczny między wargami. Zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie było mu tak przyjemnie. I co jak co, że podziwiał cierpliwość rudzielca, on na jego miejscu już dawno by stwierdził, że to pierdoli i wchodzi na pełnej kurwie.  
W końcu Ichigo zabrał obie dłonie − butelka z oliwką została jeszcze raz otwarta − a Grimmjow musiał przyznać, że nie może się doczekać tego, co go czeka − wnioskując po spojrzeniu Ichigo, jakim go obdarzył − ostre, dobre ruchanie. Oparł się pewniej na blacie.  
Ichigo chwycił w mocny pewny uchwyt umięśnione pośladki i rozsunął je, by mieć dobry widok na ciasny pierścień mięśni, który początkowo trochę niechętnie poddał się pod naporem wchodzącego w niego penisa − obaj w tym momencie jęknęli unisono z czystej ulgi − by zaraz zacząć go wciągać. Chciał się delektować każdym centymetrem otaczającego go ciasnego ciepłego wnętrza, ale Grimmjow mu nie pozwolił i pchnął tyłkiem szybko i mocno − gest który zmusił Ichigo, by chwycił mocniej biodra kochanka i oparł się na nich.  
− Nie pierdol się, a zacznij pieprzyć, albo będę musiał zrobić to sam − zamruczał Grimmjow, zerkając na Ichigo ponad ramieniem.  
I nie dał czasu by ten się pozbierał i sam zaczął nabijać się na wypełniającego do kutasa, rozkoszując się wypełniającą go raz za razem gorącą twardością. Szeroki uśmiech satysfakcji nie schodził mu z gęby, gdy widział zafiksowany na jego tyłku wzrok Ichigo − i kto tu kogo ruchał, co? Ale w tym momencie Ichigo podniósł wzrok − czyżby Grimmjow powiedział ostatnią myśl na głos? Coś się zmieniło w zamglonych żądzą orzechowych oczach − pojawiła się ta odrobina szaleństwa pasująca do tego szerokiego uśmiechu z początku. Kurwa − pomyślał Grimmjow i zadrżał z ekscytacji. Zaraz został chwycony za włosy − paznokci w cudowny sposób podrapały go w skalp − i pchnięty na blat − ramiona rozjechały mu się na boki, strącając stojące tam kosmetyki i szczoteczki do zębów. Na Ichigo mógł teraz patrzeć tylko z dołu i może zirytowałaby go ta pozycja, gdyby nie wzrok pełen uwielbienia, który podążał za dłonią gładząco-drapiącą Grimmjowa po plecach − od czego mógł tylko wygiąć grzbiet jak kociak. A zaraz potem został chwycony za biodra i Ichigo zaczął go ruchać − mocnym stabilnym rytmem sztormowych fal. Od tej chwili mógł już tylko jęczeć jak ostatnia sucz − i było mu z tym taaak dobrze. Czuł jak z każdym ruchem coraz mocniej zaciskają się dłonie na jego biodrach − jak drżą palce. I w końcu to budujące się w podbrzuszu napięcie puściło nagle − bez jakiejkolwiek dodatkowej pieszczoty z zaskoczeniem dla ich obu − przynosząc oszałamiający orgazm.  
Ściskające go nagle skurcze i ten wyuzdany jęk, który Grimmmow z siebie wydobył, sprawiły że musiał poszukać oparcia − jedna z dłonie wylądowała na karku Grimmjowa, druga na jego ramieniu − i kilka ostatnich pchnięć było zupełnie niezbornych, by ostatnim pchnąć tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając pochłonąć się czystej ekstazie.  
Grimmjow czuł drgającego w jego wnętrzu penisa i już tylko uśmiechnął się leniwie, ale z satysfakcją − tym pełniejszą, gdy poczuł, jak Ichigo opada spełniony i wymęczony na jego plecy.  
− Fuck − mruknął Ichigo.  
− I jak tam zmieniłeś już zdanie? − zapytał Grimmjow, ścisnąłwszy pośladek Ichigo. − Czy może potrzebujesz powtórki?  
Ichigo zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyprostował się i uderzył Grimmjowa w tyłek − z lubością przyglądał się pojawiającemu się czerwonemu śladowi.  
− Może przy następnej okazji, kociaku.  
Niechętnie się od siebie odsunęli i zaczęli ogarniać − w sumie dobrze wyszło, że byli w łazience. W końcu Ichigo urwał trochę papieru i schylił się, by posprzątać ślady dzikiego orgazmu Grimmjowa z podłogi.  
− Weź przestań − odezwał się Grimmjow, zapinając pasek. − I tak pewnie jutro z samego rana przychodzi jakaś służba i wszystko tym burżujom wylizuje.  
Ichigo wzruszył ramionami,  
− Może i tak, ale i przyzwoitość nakazuje...  
− Hahaha teraz ci się przyzwoitość przypomniała? − zaśmial się, sięgając do zamka. − Daj tej łazience też coś z życia mieć, pewnie nikt nigdy w niej seksu nie uprawiał. − Przekręcił zamek, sięgnął do klamki. − Rukia to taka sucz, że nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek by chciał z nią cokolwiek uprawiać. − Nacisnął klamkę, otworzył drzwi. − A ten jej brat jedyne, co miał w dupie, to kij. − Odwrócił się, by wyjść. Zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
− Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez − powiedział wyważonym głosem Byakuya Kuchiki, stojący w drzwiach do łazienki w pasiastej pidżamie i satynowym różowym szlafroku.  
W tym momencie Ichigo chciał podnieść się z kolan, ale przyjebał głową w blat i, klnąc, wrócił na klęczki. Grimmjow wycofał się dwa kroki w tył.  
− Oraz Ichigo Kurosaki − kontynuował Byakuya. − Jestem przekonany, że Rukia przekazała pewne panujące na tej… potańcówce, zasady. Ale nie jestem zaskoczony, że akurat wy je złamaliście. Jak to było z tym kijem, dupą i wylizującą wszystko służbą, panie Jaegerjaquez?  
Impreza się już skończyła. Ludzie rozjechali się do domów z mniej lub bardziej miłymi wspomnieniami. Na dworzu zaczynało świtać, Byakuya Kuchiki obserwował łazienkę z fotela ustawionego w korytarzu. Sączył przyniesioną mu przez Rukie kawę − która na widok całej sceny pokręciła tylko głową − i czytał poranną gazetę. Oderwał się tylko na chwilę by przyjąć buziaka w policzek od Renjiego, który przemknął za jego plecami. Ani Ichigo ani Grimmjow nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zbyt byli zajęci szorowaniem kafelek.  
− Ej, ale przyznaj warto było − odezwał się Grimmjow ze szmatą w ręku, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
− Och zamknij się − mruknął Ichigo, ale nie dało się przeoczyć uśmieszku czającego się w kąciku ust.

**Author's Note:**

> Ach i pomyśleć, że kiedyś napisanie takiej uroczej sceny zajęłoby mi jeden wieczór z winkiem - ewentualnie dwa - a nie trzy miesiące dopisywania po akapicie. Ach starość.


End file.
